The present invention relates to a vice used in preparing flies for flyfishing.
Flies used for flyfishing are of course currently sold on the market. Notwithstanding, many anglers prefer to make their own original flies by tying fur, feathers and the like around a hook. To this end, a jig is required to lock or clamp the tip of the hook. Various vices have been developed for such a jig.
The conventional vice, however, involves various drawbacks including the facts that forces exerted on the hook cause the hook to be deflected according to the thickness of the hook, and that the overall arrangement is complicated and expensive.